<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherrinford Haycok Holmes by coopercroft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878084">Sherrinford Haycok Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft'>coopercroft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sherlock zio, dolore, malattia, mycroft diventa padre, orfano, padrefiglio, pericolo per il figlio, rapporto tra mycroft e il figlio, ritrovare un figlio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritrovare un padre dopo anni di abbandono e adozioni, finite spesso male. Sherrinford ha un nome eccentrico, come tutti, nella sua singolare, famiglia. Un padre chiamato "Ice Man", una zia Eurus rinchiusa in una fortezza e uno zio detective famoso  : Sherlock Holmes. Come potrà adattarsi a vivere con loro? Dopo anni di vita fisicamente disastrosa al limite dell'autodistruzione. Ritrovare un affetto stabile lo aiuterà a superare il dolore e  i torti subiti?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Qualcuno mi segue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Londra
è una pessima città,
umida e gelida. Anche
stasera percorro
senza entusiasmo la strada che mi porta a casa. Sorrido
scuotendo la testa.La
mia cosiddetta “casa” non è altro che
una
specie di stanza, fredda e anonima, ma costa poco, quindi va
più che bene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rabbrividisco, la vecchia giacca
non fa più il suo dovere. Troppo
usata e troppo logora. Sarà il mio prossimo obiettivo, una
più comoda e calda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il
freddo risveglia le
vecchie ferite alla gamba. Fa male di nuovo. Inghiotto
i pensieri e continuo a camminare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ho racimolato due soldi per la
cena, portando in giro cibo per gli
altri. Fare il
raider non è il massimo,
ma mi permette di mangiare e pagare la stanza dove vivo. Sono riuscito
a comprarmi
un paio di scarpe nuove, così mi sento contento. Una piccola
soddisfazione per
uno come me, che non ha prospettive, se non quella di sopravvivere. Non sono un tipo che ha
pretese, come da un anno
a questa parte mi basta avere qualche soldo in tasca.  A volte
vendo
"fumo," arrotondo per così dire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti stai lasciando andare
Hayc, trova un lavoro serio, così non va
bene.” Sento
dentro la testa la voce
petulante dell’assistente sociale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi
devo presentare da lei,
due volte al mese, da quando sono uscito dall’istituto, dove
ho vissuto la mia
infanzia da orfano. Poi
ai diciotto anni
mi hanno buttato fuori senza tanti complimenti. E sono iniziati i
problemi.
Sono stordito dai pensieri, ho voglia improvvisamente di
“farmi”. Non
avere alcuna regola mi porta a
infrangerle tutte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma niente droga stasera, tre
settimane fa per poco non ci
rimanevo, quindi adesso mi sbronzo e basta. Ho già dato in
termini di sballo, meglio
rallentare con l'autodistruzione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Quando sono stato male
però ho avuto paura. Soffrire da solo
è stato un incubo, ho tremato tutto il giorno seguente. Ma
se fossi morto, non
mi avrebbe pianto nessuno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rallento, che fretta posso avere.Non hofamiglia, tanto meno un
amico. All’istituto
non ho allacciato amicizie, sembravano tutti lenti, tutti stupidi.
Imparavo
facilmente e questo mi rendeva antipatico, così finivo al
centro di ogni tipo
di sopruso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma non è serata da
rimpianti, chi mi ha abbandonato quando sono
nato non ne ha avuti. Chissà se saprò mai il
perché.Forse
la serata fredda, mi gioca brutti
scherzi e mi rende fragile.Così
aumento
il passo per arrivare a casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ho
sempre quella maledetta
impressione di essere seguito. Potrebbe essere qualche fantasma del
passato che
ritorna. Non mi
prendo troppo
seriamente. Sono un vero cretino!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ho nuovamente freddo, cerco di
coprirmi meglio che posso, ma ho
questi vestiti e null'altro. Almeno a casa mi metto sotto le coperte,
rimedierò
un po' di calore. Meglio prendermi del cibo, la solita pizza, mi basta
e
avanza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi fermo al negozio sotto casa.
Aspetto la mia cena, e non so
perché, ma mi sembra di vedere la solita auto scura, quelle
che usano al governo.
Cosa ci faccia da queste parti, proprio non lo capisco, magari qualche
pezzo
grosso che vuole un'avventura fuori standard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non è un posto elegante
questo, è letteralmente un buco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salgo le scale con la pizza in
mano. Arrivo alla porta, ma la
trovo aperta. Forse ubriaco come ero l'ho dimenticata aperta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entro ma mi prende un colpo. La
luce nella camera è accesa. Lascio
la pizza su di una sedia, prendo il coltello a serramanico che mi porto
sempre
dietro e avanzo lentamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quello che vedo mi lascia senza
fiato. C'è un uomo, che mi dà di
spalle, ma come mi sente si gira. Ha un ombrello che ondeggia verso di
me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io impugno più forte il
coltello. Deglutisco a vuoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non ci proverei, Sherrinford. Non
sono una minaccia." La
sua voce è piatta, ma rassicurante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si ferma puntando l'ombrello sul
pavimento dove appoggia tutto il
suo peso. È elegante, vestiti costosi, un cappotto Crombie
che mi avrebbe pagato
l'affitto per due mesi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chi diavolo è lei? E
cosa ci fa dentro casa mia?" Quasi
urlo, abbasso la mano con il coltello, che mi trema un po'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"È impegnativo chiamarla
casa, ragazzo." Lui inclina il
capo di lato e mi fissa. Fa un sorrisetto sostenuto, mi studia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Insomma cosa vuole da me. Devo
chiamare la polizia?"Mi
rigiro il coltello fra le mani e comincio
a indietreggiare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ragazzo, diciamo che non
è il caso. Voglio solo chiederti un
paio di cose." Lui si accomoda sulla sedia e si concentra su di me.
È calmo,
allenta il mio disagio, le mani sempre strette su quell'assurdo
ombrello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Per quale motivo dovrei rispondere
ad un estraneo, che mi è
entrato in casa di soppiatto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prendo un po' di fiato e appoggio
il coltello davanti a lui sul
tavolo.Non mi fa
paura, non so per
quale ragione. Tolgo la giacca, e mi siedo. Lui ha un che di familiare
che mi
rimescola. Gli occhi grigio chiaro, sono come i miei. Ma i capelli, i
suoi sono
troppo corti per giudicare, i miei sono neri e mossi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come sa il mio nome? Non
è molto comune, nessuno mi chiama
Sherrinford. Devono avermi fatto uno scherzo quando me l'hanno dato.
Sono Hayc
per tutti."Faccio
una smorfia che è
un mezzo sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Potrebbe avere un
perché. Non trovi?"Altro
sarcasmo sul suo volto, che mi risulta
un po' antipatico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma lei chi è? Parlo con
un estraneo, devo essere stupido,
forse i residui della sbornia di ieri sera."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Già, bel modo di
passare le sere, bevendo e fumando erba.
Ottimo modo per accorciarsi la vita."Il tipo fa un sospiro rassegnato."Ne conosco un altro che faceva spesso come te. Vi piace
rovinarvi
la vita e di conseguenza anche la mia."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora, lei chi diavolo
è?" Stavolta
lo fisso torvo e quasi grido, voglio
una risposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Fa una pausa, come se
prendesse fiato, poi mi guarda dritto negli
occhi scavandomi. "Mi
chiamo
Mycroft Holmes, ma non ti dirà un granché.È molto probabile che io sia tuo padre."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subito non elaboro. Lo guardo, e
non respiro. Il cuore me lo
ritrovo in gola. Poi tremo come spesso mi succede visto tutte le
sbornie
passate, e la droga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non può essere! Lei
mio padre? Cos'è uno scherzo?" Mi
alzo e incespico, vado a prendermi dell'acqua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eppure lo sento che qualcosa di
vero c'è. La sensazione che lui lo
possa essere davvero mi devasta. Torno dalla cucina e lui è
sempre lì. Un mezzo
incubo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bevo, lui mi fissa immobile. Mi
vede tremare."Dovresti
smetterla di farti del male,
ragazzo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi viene da offrigli un bicchiere
d'acqua, molto probabilmente
avrebbe preferito due dita di scotch di marca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli
allungo la bottiglia e
un bicchiere pulito, appoggio tutto sul tavolo. Mi
siedo scomposto, mentre lui si versa
l’acqua e beve. Non tradisce alcun
tremore. Mi spaventa la sua freddezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cosa vuole sapere?  Non
se lo aspettava, di trovarsi
uno come me, vero? Un figlio maleducato e rozzo.  " Rido, ma
lui non
è sorpreso. È impassibile, nemmeno una smorfia,
alza solo le sopracciglia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford è un po'
che ti seguo, so quello che fai, il
modo disdicevole di come lo fai. Voglio solo che tu sappia che ignoravo
la tua
esistenza fino a poche settimane fa. E ho dovuto faticare parecchio per
trovarti, nonostante disponga di innumerevoli mezzi." Sembra sincero,
ma
non mi basta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sono stato in orfanotrofio quasi
tutta la vita. Anche
adottato, ma le cose non hanno funzionato. Me ne sono andato quando ho
avuto diciotto
anni. E ora lei Sig. Holmes arriva qua e si sente improvvisamente
l'istinto
paterno. Grande! Un pò in ritardo mi sembra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi alzo più deluso che
arrabbiato. Lui sempre immobile con le mani
aggrappate al suo ombrello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cosa vuole adesso, da me Sig.
Holmes. Non posso darle nulla,
mi sembra sia tardi per il perdono."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non lo pretendo, so che sarai
arrabbiato per quello che ti è
successo. Ma te lo ripeto non sapevo nulla. Vorrei solo due cose da
te."
Holmes si alza abbandona il suo amato ombrello. Sembra
titubare, ma è un attimo, mi osserva
poi parla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo so che ti sto chiedendo molto.
Dimmi se hai una “voglia”
scura sul braccio destro appena sopra il gomito."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Che richiesta è questa?
Una prova per Dio?"Prendo, tiro su la manica
seccato e gliela
mostro quella “voglia” che ho sempre odiato. La
esamina, muove
appena il sopracciglio. Vedo i suoi
occhi velarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dimmi ragazzo hai una cicatrice
sotto il piede sinistro, una
specie di sutura mal riuscita?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimango immobile con il fiato
corto. Per Dio! Allora questo
potrebbe essere davvero mio padre. Lui aspetta che digerisca il fatto.
Prendo e
con le dita irrigidite slaccio la scarpa sinistra, mi vergogno dei
calzini
bucati, gli mostro la ferita, e provo subito rancore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Contento Sig. Holmes." Mi prende
un'amarezza profonda.
Lui annuisce e si risiede. Stavolta sembra rilassarsi, si scioglie quel
tanto
che mi può concedere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene ragazzo, direi che siamo
sulla strada giusta, ora se me
lo permetti vorrei un pò della tua saliva per il tampone del
Dna. Voglio la
sicurezza che tu sia mio figlio. Spero tu possa capire che io mi sento
responsabile. E vorrei porre rimedio a tutto questo." Lui mette sulla
tavola la provetta e lascia che io decida, non mi impone nulla. Aspetta
paziente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi passo la mano nei capelli,
prendo tempo. Entra
a gamba tesa nella mia vita e pretende
di porvi rimedio. Non so se lo posso accettare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo guardo irritato, vorrei
cacciarlo da casa.Lui
è curiosamente tranquillo, io
stupidamente agitato. Questo uomo altero mi assomiglia molto e vorrei
conoscerlo. Se lui fosse mio padre, una parte della mia vita potrebbe
svelarmi
chi sono veramente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene, d'accordo, cosa devo fare?"Lascia la sedia e
l’ombrello, si avvicina e
mi prende un po' di saliva con il tampone, mi sfiora la guancia con la
mano e
mi sento scosso. Holmes mi vede vacillare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tranquillo ragazzo, va tutto bene,
non voglio disturbarti di
più." Sembra sincero, quasi sereno, ma si sente in torto.Si aggiusta il cappotto,
riprende l’ombrello
e lo punta dove è appoggiata la scatola della pizza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Visto che la tua cena è
andata, posso portarti a mangiare
qualcosa di caldo. Fa piuttosto freddo in questa specie di casa." Si gira senza aspettare che
risponda, lui ha
già il suo cappotto addosso. E io lo seguo, senza dire nulla.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un padre complicato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’auto parcheggiata che
avevo visto prima è la sua. Ha
l'autista, mi blocco, mentre lui sale
dietro e lascia la portiera aperta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sali ragazzo, non è
così inquietante come sembra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entro dentro, lui mi è
vicino. Sento il suo profumo di dopobarba e
fumo. Deve fumare anche lui. Non mi sembra un fumatore accanito, forse
si
concede qualche sigaretta quando è teso. Mi dà
l’impressione di essere un
salutista, mi domando se ci sarà un punto di incontro tra
noi due. Io sono
l’opposto, è impossibile che sia così
perfetto. Cioè, un padre troppo perfetto
per uno come me! Lo osservo di sbieco, i suoi vestiti sono di alta
sartoria, mi
sento improvvisamente uno straccione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui
sembra leggermi dentro.
Si gira con un sorriso compiaciuto, ma fastidioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford non temere, non sono
sempre così formale. È il
mio lavoro che me lo impone.Sono
un
funzionario del Governo, spesso devo trattare con persone importanti.
La
sciatteria non si addice agli incontri al vertice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io annuisco disorientato, che tipo
di lavoro può fare un uomo come
lui?Evito di
guardarlo, però lo sento
vicino, ne sento il calore. Il che non so se sia un bene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'auto si ferma in un pub aperto,
scendiamo lui fa attendere
l'autista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma ci aspetterà?" Mi sembra uno spreco, tenere
un uomo in
attesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Certo! È il suo lavoro,
mi conosce da anni ed è
fidato."Mycroft,
così ha detto di
chiamarsi, si infastidisce e mi spinge ad entrare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vedo
che Holmes non è
propriamente a suo agiò nel pub, però ho fame e
quindi mi siedo al tavolo. Lui
si prende un caffè macchiato con del latte. Io mi ordino un
Hamburger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non è un cibo sano
ragazzo, ma stasera va bene così.” Storce
la bocca sottile, si sfila i guanti lentamente e mi inchioda gli occhi
addosso.
Rimaniamo silenziosi, incapaci di avviare una conversazione. Finalmente
arriva
il cibo a toglierci dall’imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addento il mio panino deciso a non
cambiare abitudini, certamente
non per lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft
si rigira la tazza
fra le mani e improvvisamente dichiara con voce gentile."Sarà il tuo
compleanno tra poco."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sono diciannove, sig. Holmes, il
venti Maggio."Mi
strozzo mandando giù in fretta il boccone.
Lui sorride appena e
beve il suo caffè.
Capisco che da lui non potrò pretendere grandi
slanci di affetto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E mi basta per adesso, va bene
così. Cerco di convincermi che sono
un adulto ormai, ma dentro mi sento imbarazzato come un ragazzino. Bevo
una
birra, lui storce un po' il naso. Poi abbozza e lo accetta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il pub e caldo e accogliente,
Holmes si scioglie un po'. Forse ci
stiamo studiando a vicenda. Lui inclina la testa di lato, si sta
infilando i
guanti. Parla con lentezza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vorrei ospitarti a casa mia. Ho
una camera con un letto
caldo e soprattutto una doccia che ti aspetta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentenno, eppure mi sento tentato e
sento di potermi fidare.Mi
attira un buon letto caldo e la doccia poi
ancora di più.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non ho vestititi con me, mi
dispiace." Scuoto la testa
rassegnato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non è un problema,
passiamo da casa tua."La
sua voce è un ordine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io mi strofino la mano sulla
fronte. Prendo tempo, ci penso, poi
acconsento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non si fa problemi, il British
Government mi ha appena conosciuto
e mi porta a casa sua. Sarà accogliente e sicuramente calda,
così ne
approfitto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usciamo
dal pub, lui
davanti io dietro, l’autista mette in moto come ci vede.
Holmes, se vuole
impressionarmi, ha ottenuto il massimo. Mi riportano in quel buco dove
dormo,
salgo nella stanza fredda e prendo le mie cose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Metti la tua borsa nel baule,
ragazzo." Lo dice un pò
seccato. Forse l'ho fatto aspettare troppo, non è tipo da
rimanere in attesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi scuso se ho impiegato del
tempo. Non volevo
infastidirla." Gli rispondo piccato e chiudo il baule con veemenza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holmes mi guarda, arriccia le
labbra. "Non è per l'attesa
ragazzo, ma la tua borsa non ha un buon odore come penso i vestiti che
contiene. Fumo, birra è chissà che altro.
Vedrò se riesco a rimediarti qualcosa
di decente. Che sappia di bucato fresco." Io
rimango impassibile a questa critica e lo
fisso beffardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non dispongo di molto denaro per
cambiarmi spesso, quasi non
riesco a lavarmi. Molte volte ho dormito fuori o in qualche dormitorio.
Non
tutti hanno la fortuna di avere una famiglia alle spalle, signore!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono arrabbiato, stanco e
infastidito da questo atteggiamento di
superiorità. Quasi mi pento di averlo seguito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vedo che sei polemico ragazzo. E
ci sta tutto, scusami,
volevo essere gentile." Mette il broncio e non parla più.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi appoggio al sedile, mi stringo
nella giacca decorosa che possiedo,
stasera l'aria è fredda ed è irrespirabile quanto
lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Albert, alza la temperatura."
Holmes si è rivolto
all'autista, mi fa una cortesia, visto che tremo di freddo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non ho voglia di ringraziarlo, me
ne sto zitto come un bambino
capriccioso. La sua vita agiata non mi impressiona, ho sempre fatto da
solo.
Non ho bisogno di lui. Chiudo
gli occhi.
Spero che la sua casa non sia lontana. Lui mi legge dentro ancora una
volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tra poco ci siamo, Sherrinford.
Avrai un comodo letto per
dormire." Emetto solo un grugnito di intesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'auto percorre un vialetto
alberato e distinguo una vecchia
dimora vittoriana. Per Dio! sembra un piccolo castello. Sono passato da
una
camera umida a questo. La vita fa giri tortuosi a volte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scendi ragazzo prendi le tue
cose." Scorbutico come
sempre, penso ubbidiente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holmes saluta Albert, e anch'io lo
ringrazio. Stare dietro a
Holmes e a tutti i suoi capricci non deve essere facile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È buio, vedo appena i
contorni del maniero, e rabbrividisco. Mi
decido a capire chi sia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Abita qui?E’ sposato,
o vive da solo?" Lui
mi guarda come
se avessi bestemmiato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Da solo Sherrinford, e non sono
sposato, la mia professione
non si concilia molto con il matrimonio."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono già contrariato dal
suo modo di fare distaccato, e mi diventa
antipatico quando lo sento così attaccato al lavoro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entro e la casa è una
sorpresa. Lunghi corridoi pieni di quadri,
sale con armature, stanze con tavoli enormi e un eccesso di librerie.Tutto decorato con legno
pregiato. Un vero
museo. Rimango intimorito, lui lo percepisce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tranquillo ci si abitua. La mia
stessa impressione la vedo
scritta nel tuo volto, ero come te quando sono arrivato qui la prima
volta. Ora
puoi chiudere la bocca Sherrinford."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft accenna un sorriso
tagliente. E io mi scuoto dalla
sorpresa. Poi mi porta in cucina e nella sala adiacente dove
c'è un camino
crepitante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Il mio custode lo accende, prima
che io torni."
Appoggio la borsa con tutto quello che possiedo su una sedia e mi
avvicino per
scaldarmi. Mi guardo intorno stupefatto. Una casa decisamente
singolare, dal
gusto classico, anzi decisamente antiquata, ma non è male
infondo, non lo dico
temendo di irritarlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Posso sedermi sig. Holmes?" Gli
indico la poltrona di
pelle, non vorrei sembrare scortese, ancoranon capisco cosa pensa, e di conseguenza non so come
rapportarmi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fai pure, ragazzo. Ti preparo del
tè, ci siamo raffreddati
entrambi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io mi siedo, mi tolgo la giacca e
mi sprofondo letteralmente nella
poltrona. Il calore del camino mi avvolge. Sento salire la stanchezza,
vorrei
dormire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi sembra di sentire dei rumori
provenire dalla cucina, cerco di
concentrarmi, ma
non reggo e mi
addormento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sogno,
rivedo il vecchio
collegio, mi agito forse mi lamento.Non
voglio tornarci,ma
sono sprofondato nel
sonno e nulla mi può portare indietro, nemmeno la voce del
sig. Holmes. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La prima notte a Pall Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sveglia ragazzo, prendi
del tè, poi ti faccio vedere la tua
camera, non puoi passare la notte qui."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holmes mi scuote piano la spalla,
la sua voce adesso è gentile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi sveglio stordito cercando di
recuperare i ricordi, brontolo insonnolito,
poi mi rendo conto che Holmes deve avermi lasciato dormire
quasi un'ora.
Ed è stato gentile, perché sono avvolto da una
morbida coperta, il camino è
ancora acceso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grazie." Mormoro, prendendo il
tè che mi porge, lo ha
riscaldato. Arrossisco per essermi lasciato andare così."Mi scusi sono crollato."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui ha un tono distaccato, mi
scruta dall’alto. “L’ho
visto ragazzo, ma ora sarebbe meglio che
ti facessi una doccia prima di metterti a letto. Ti rilasserai e ti
sentirai
meglio." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si gira senza aggiungere altro.
Rimette in ordine, maniacalmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So che ha ragione quindi faccio uno
sforzo, finisco il tè poi lo
seguo.Saliamo una
scala di legno
levigata dall’uso. Di
sopra c’è un altro
corridoio con dei tappeti di pregio e con le pareti intervallate da
quadri. Lui apre
una delle porte di ulivo, dove scorgo
la sua camera da letto ordinata e con pochi mobili, mi sistema di
fronte, dove
si trova una stanza confortevole che ha un bagno funzionale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entra
nella sua e fruga nei
cassetti, mi porta della biancheria intima e qualcosa per la notte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La biancheria è nuova
ragazzo, il pigiama no, ma è pulito e
comodo. Gli asciugamani sono in bagno." Prendo tutto in mano e rimango
lì
davanti a lui fermo, aspettando un suo segnale, un gesto, una parola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma Holmes si gira senza guardarmi,
e scompare nella stanza. Così
capisco che non è tipo che si perde in smancerie come quelle
banali di augurare
la buonanotte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beh, sig. Holmes, grazie di tutto."Sbadiglio arrendevole e
chiudo la porta.
"A domani e grazie ancora."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avrei voluto un gesto rassicurante,
ma ho capito che lui non è
quel tipo di persona.Sono
perplesso, che
padre potrebbe diventare un uomo così distaccato, che non ha
mai voluto figli?E
se ne ritrova uno che non è quello che
desiderava? È
già tanto che si sia
occupato di me e mi abbia accolto. Sorrido mestamente, però
nel mio cuore ho
già seminato la possibilità di avere un padre. E
di amarlo, qualunque persona
si dimostri di essere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi spoglio ed entro
nell’ampia doccia che non vedo da tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi lavo con l'acqua bollente, mi
rilasso come ha detto Holmes. Il
mio corpo magro ha qualche livido, ripasso con dolore le cinghiate
lasciate
dagli ultimi genitori adottivi, presi dal sacro fuoco
dell’educazione giusta,
ma severa.Ma
quando lavo le braccia
vedo quei buchi che saranno difficili da spiegare. Non mi "faccio" da
un po', ma ci ricado sempre con facilità. Finisco, mi
asciugo, mi rivesto e
filo sotto le calde coperte in un letto vero, caldo e
accogliente.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Il risveglio in casa Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>È mattina, lo vedo dalla
luce che filtra sotto la tenda. Guardo il
mio vecchio orologio da polso. Sono le otto. Il mio presunto padre non
mi ha
chiamato. La camera è arredata con gusto, deve essere quella
destinata agli
ospiti. Ha una scrivania sotto la finestra, un armadio vecchio stile.
Mi
sgranchisco le gambe, guardo dalla finestra che dà sul
cortile d’ingresso.
Tutto è così lussuoso, decisamente troppo per me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sento
dei rumori provenire
dal piano terra. Decido di scendere e indossare i vecchi vestiti che mi
sono
portato. Li annuso sospettoso, ha ragione Holmes puzzano di fumo e
stantio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma ho solo quelli, quindi scelgo i
migliori. La camicia non è proprio
da buttare è azzurra con le righe in tono. Infilo i calzoni blu scuro, anche
se sono sciupati.
Poi il maglione di lana sottile dello stesso colore, che uso quasi
sempre. Ho i
calzini nuovi che mi ha passato Holmes. Mi rifletto sullo specchio e
sono presentabile.
Vado a vedere cosa sta facendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui è in cucina, sembra
uscito da una sartoria è assolutamente
perfetto. Indossa un completo tre pezzi chiaro. E non ha nulla fuori
posto,
anche la cravatta gli sembra incollata addosso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io non la porto, semplicemente
perché non l’ho mai considerata necessaria,
non è mai stata nel mio ordine di idee.Mycroft si volta e mi squadra, abbozza un mezzo sorriso
ironico. Lo so
che mi sta giudicando. Evidentemente non rientro nei suoi canoni di
eleganza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buongiorno Sherrinford, hai
riposato bene? Ti avrei chiamato
tra poco." Socchiude gli occhi e inclina il capo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vedo che ti sei vestito al meglio.
Forse dovresti migliorare
qualcosa. Specialmente portare in lavanderia i tuoi pochi vestiti. " Io
mi
annuso la manica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo so non sono molto profumati, ma
si accontenti di questi.
Non ho altro." Non cambierà mai, è
sempre così insopportabilmente spocchioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford non pretendo di
esserti simpatico, ma ti invito
a mascherare le tue emozioni. Ti si legge in faccia tutto." Lui solleva
appena il capo senza fissarmi. Mette in tavola dei biscotti e del
latte. Ha
apparecchiato con un ordine ossessivo.Penso che nasconda qualche mania compulsiva. Poi gli
rispondo seccato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meglio così Sig. Holmes
così non le devo spiegare niente.
Risparmio fiato." Decido di smettere la ripicca e mi offro di aiutarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Posso fare qualcosa? " Lui si
diverte, smette di
affaccendarsi, e mi indica la cucina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prendi il caffè e
scaldalo, e tosta le fette di pane. Non
combinare disastri, penso tu abbia capito che odio il disordine." Lo guardo di sbieco. Non so
se più arrabbiato
o divertito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faccio attenzione a non
scombinargli la cucina, è talmente
ordinata che non devo chiedere dove cercare il pane e il
caffè. Ho
solo problemi a portare la caffettiera
colma, perché le mani mi tremano e la devo tenere stretta.
Holmes se ne accorge
e senza farmelo pesare, mi aiuta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi sfiora mentre la prende e quel
suo tocco delicato mi
scombussola. Non riesco a capirne il motivo. Non sento di provare
dell'affetto,
lo conosco da troppo poco, eppure il suo contatto mi confonde. Mi siedo
di
fronte, mentre lui si fa su le maniche e mi invita a mangiare. Non sono
abituato a tutto questo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non faccio colazione, molte volte
salto anche i pasti.
Quindi non si preoccupi se non mangio molto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non sono io che mi devo
preoccupare, ma tu ragazzo, visto la
magrezza che hai. Ho una richiesta da farti."Lo dice guardandomi dritto negli occhi."Vorrei che tu facessi una visita
medica, per assicurarmi che tu stia bene. La struttura è del
governo e sono
molto preparati."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossisco, quasi mi soffoco. Non mi
sono mai piaciuti i medici e
nemmeno gli ospedali. Forse capisco il perché me lo chiede."Ha visto i buchi sul
braccio, vero?
Quando le ho fatto vedere la voglia sul gomito. Teme che mi "faccia"
spesso. Avere un figlio drogato non le fa piacere, specie ad un uomo di
potere
come lei."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi alzo di scatto senza riflettere,
lascio il cibo nel piatto. Mi sento
offeso e arrossisco di vergogna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi dispiace di non essere nei suoi
standard Sig. Holmes. Ma
io sono quello che vede, mi deve prendere così, oppure mi
lasci andare."Gli
urlo contro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui si pulisce la bocca e le mani.
Non dà segni di risentimento.
Si alza e mi prende per un braccio, lo sento stringere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Siediti, finisci di mangiare. Non
è come pensi, non mi
riguarda se ti droghi, bevi o fumi, voglio solo assicurarmi cosa
è meglio fare
per te. Sei troppo giovane per avere una salute fragile. Ora ne
parliamo con
calma, ma dopo che hai finito la colazione."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La stretta si fa più
decisa, non lo credevo così forte, mi
divincolo, ma mi fa sedere e finire la colazione. Lui comanda e io mi
arrendo.
“Bada Sherrinford non sono così tollerante quanto
credi.”L’ho
decisamente irritato,mi
gira le spalle senza guardarmi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene, se te la senti vieni con me
questa mattina
stessa.Ho
già avvertito la clinica, un check
up ti farà bene, non è niente di spaventoso te lo
assicuro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingoio l'ultimo boccone e bevo del
latte ormai tiepido, lui ha già
deciso tutto. È abituato a comandare, non accetta rifiuti.
Così con il viso
pallido mi rassegno. Non mi piace, ma lo farò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non mi "faccio" da tre settimane,
e ho bevuto la
sera prima di incontrarci. Ma sembra che lei lo sappia già.
Sono pulito stia
tranquillo." Lo guardo incollerito, ma lui nemmeno mi calcola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene, quindi è un
sì mi sembra di capire." Sorride
compiaciuto, e inizia a riordinare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Un sì che ha sentito
solo lei, Holmes. Ma va bene lo stesso,
se la fa contento." Lo odio quando si comporta in modo autoritario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui sospira. "Lo faccio per te
ragazzo. Non hai fatto una
vita agiata in questi anni."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentiamo il campanello di casa
suonare. Holmes si dirige verso la
porta e io lo guardo interrogativo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"È Anthea, la mia
segretaria, devo consegnargli il tampone." Holmes fa entrare una
giovane
donna elegante che continua a guardare il cellulare. Poi solleva lo
sguardo
verso di me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Notevole Mycroft, è
decisamente il suo ritratto,
praticamente lei da giovane! Piacere Sherrinford, sono Anthea la
segretaria di
suo padre."Lei mi
sorride e mi
allunga la mano. È piacevole e morbida. Sento sicurezza
mentre le prendo la
mano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui mi osserva da infondo alla
stanza, solleva le sopracciglia
quando arriva con la provetta da consegnare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford, lascia la mano ad
Anthea ti prego, avrai
occasione di vederla ancora." Leva gli occhi al cielo innervosito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Notevole potrei dirlo anch'io,
Anthea." Mi sono
esposto, ma lei è bellissima. Non vedo
donne così di classe da parecchio tempo. Lei ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sei galante Sherrinford. Esci un
po' dagli schemi della
famiglia Holmes. Ma va bene così."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anthea!" Holmes la richiama e le
consegna il campione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bada di darmi una risposta. Tu
ragazzo fila a
prepararti."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La saluto con la mano e salgo le
scale, Anthea mi manda un sorriso
divertito, quando vede il suo capo irritato a causa mia. Raggiungo svelto
la camera, mi lavo, mi sistemo
e aspetto che lui venga a chiamarmi. Mi siedo sul letto e mi tormento
le mani,
ma oggi devo stare alle regole. Ieri
giravo
per le strade senza una meta, oggi invece sono nel lusso, dentro una
casa calda.
E la più importante di tutte è che ho un padre.
Cioè, una specie di padre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford, scendi."
Holmes chiama e io eseguo. Ormai
il nostro rapporto è questo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La diagnosi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La diagnosi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'auto è già
fuori che aspetta. Albert mi saluta. Io gli rispondo
cordialmente, Holmes non approva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non mi importa di fare lo snob. Mi
siedo a fianco di Mycroft, ma
lui si tiene sempre un metro più in là. L'unico
contatto che ho è il profumo
del suo dopobarba e degli abiti freschi di lavanderia che indossa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi stringo nella vecchia giacca,
troppo leggera per quel periodo.
Sento Holmes muoversi. Apre il suo cappotto costoso e si toglie la
sciarpa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford prendi questa, mi ero
dimenticato che non hai
cappotti decenti. Almeno ti scalderà un poco."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La prendo senza protestare, lui
è ben coperto lo stesso. La metto
attorno al collo e la annodo malamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ragazzo fatti aiutare." Mi guarda
terrificato da tanto
orrore e mi sistema la sciarpa al millimetro. Con un intreccio perfetto.Ha il suo profumo e questo
mi conforta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guardo fuori dal finestrino.Mi mordo le labbra nervoso, odio gli ospedali. Mi ci hanno portato quando
tre ragazzi idioti
all’istituto mi hannorotto
la tibia a
suon di calci. Fui stupido perché li avevo presi in giro e
non apprezzarono.
Rimasi ricoverato per un po' e non mi piacque.Ma a lui non posso dirlo. Così tengo le mani in
tasca perché tremano, stavolta
di paura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft gira appena la testa. Ha
percepito qualcosa. Sembra
dispiaciuto. “So cosa hai passato Sherrinford, so molte cose
su dite e credimi mi
sento in colpa.Mai
avrei voluto abbandonarti. Ma un giorno
ti spiegherò tutto.”Torna a fissare la
strada e non mi permette di replicare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il
viaggio è breve, non
parliamo, non mi chiede nulla.  Non
ha curiosità su di me
Holmes, perchésa
già tutto, il british
government ha il potere di sapere la vita di tutti, soppratutto la mia.
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guardo fuori dal finestrino senza
in realtà vedere nulla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eccoci arrivati." Mi guarda
perplesso. "Va tutto bene
ragazzo?"   Nascondo bene le mie paure, mi esce un
sì deciso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scendiamo e lo seguo con le mani
ben strette nelle tasche. Lui mi
precede dondolando il suo ombrello. Forse ama solo quello. Mentre a me
resta la
sciarpa con il suo profumo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il posto è grande,
c'è un immenso parco. Scorgiamo un
imponenteedificio
vittoriano con le
colonne e le
scalinatedi marmo.
Si intravede qualche
soldato in divisa. Alcune
infermiere che portano a passeggiare i degenti.<span></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scendiamo e camminiamo lenti, mi
sento senza forza e mi incollo
sul viale di ghiaia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holmes non se ne accorge e
continua, ma non sentendo i miei passi
si gira improvvisamente e mi vede cinque metri più indietro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pianta l'ombrello per terra, ci si
appoggia e mi guarda torvo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford, per piacere! Non fare
il bambino." Io non
so perché vorrei scappare, lui non mi aiuta
granché.   Allora si
muove verso di me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Basta ragazzo. Vedi di sbrigarti!
Non ti faranno nulla di
male. Pensa che è per il tuo bene."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ho sopportato abbastanza,
ma ora gli urlo tutto il mio
disprezzo. Ho bisogno disperatamente del suo aiuto, ma sembra non
capire."Non per il
mio bene! E per te che lo
fai, non lo vuoi un figlio malato!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui diventa glaciale, mi afferra il
braccio e mi stringe da farmi
male. Poi mi lascia amareggiato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non voglio ascoltare quello che
dici, non mi conosci. Questo
è un comportamento stupido e ottuso. Andiamo e non dire
più nulla. Non una
parola."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stavolta l’ho fatto
arrabbiare, l'ho fatta grossa. Ammutolisco esalgo con lui perentrare
nello studio del suo
amico medico. Uno studio
lussuoso, governativo, a quanto mi ha detto Holmes. Ma lo è
tutta la
struttura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Salve Greg. Te l'ho letteralmente
trascinato qui. Questo è
mio figlio Sherrinford. Tra poco spero anche Holmes. Fanne
ciò che vuoi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui gli tende la mano e sorridono
solidali, vedendo
il mio imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Accomodati Sherrinford. Chiamo
l'infermiera e andiamo nel
mio ambulatorio." Il dottor Greg non sembra arrogante, è
più alla mano di
quanto mi aspettassi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi siedo sulla poltrona di pelle,
ma ci sto poco perchél'infermiera
entra quasi subito e
mi trascina nella stanza vicina. Mi fa
spogliare e sdraiare nel lettino. Poi mi toglie una provetta di sangue.Stringo i denti per non
fare la figura del bambino,
ma mi ha pizzicato per bene.Chiudo
gli
occhi quando esce e respiro più forte.Perché
ho accettato tutto questo? Devo essere stupido! Per un padreche non mi conosce e non
riuscirà ad amarmi.
Mi si inumidiscono gli occhi, cerco di
recuperare in fretta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il dottore entra subito. Mi guarda,
e cerco di scansare la sua
occhiata. Non mi piace essere denudato, sono sempre stato pudico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sei magro Sherrinford, mangi
abbastanza?" Greg è
professionale, prende una cartella e scrive. Non mi mette in imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Così predo fiato e gli
racconto la vita che ho fatto e dove sono
stato per anni. Le botte che ho preso, dentro all'istituto.La gamba e le due costole
che mi hanno rotto
nelle risse. Le cinghiate dei genitori adottivi troppo severi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annuisce e rimane in silenzio. Si
ferma per pochi istanti, mi
sorride guardando le mie mani bianche da quanto le stringo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va tutto bene,
Sherrinford, rilassati, cerco di capire come
stai.” Mi
fa stendere e mi scombina i
capelli con la mano, un gesto inusuale che mi
lascia sorpreso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui mi esamina con attenzione, mi
guarda la schiena, controlla la
mia tibia, dove sente l'osso saldato. Poi percorre tutto il mio corpo,
trova
qualche livido e qualche ferita già guarita. Mi sente il
torace e mi fa male
quando preme dove avevo le ferite delle percosse. Non lascia un
centimetro
indietro. Vede le braccia e i buchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cosa prendevi, cocaina diluita? O
altro." Lo dice
sospirando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quello che trovavo dottore, ma non
eccedevo. Il dolore a
volte era insopportabile." Mi strigo le braccia e trattengo il respiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Parli del dolore delle numerose
fratture che hai avuto? E
pensavi di risolvere così?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non avevo altre
possibilità, la droga mi stordiva e mi
faceva stare meglio. Era facile da trovare. A volte bevevo,
cioè bevo anche
adesso." Lui scuote la testa, ma non è arrabbiato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quando ti sei iniettato l'ultima?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tre settimane fa."  Io
tremo e arrossisco, ma
lui è rassicurante mi fa una carezza
leggera sulla schiena dove vede i segni delle cinghiate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Devono essere dolorose ragazzo
mio, ma vedremo di alleviarti
il dolore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo vedo pensare assorto. Poi mi
porta a fare una visita
cardiologica, visto che ho fatto stravizzi di tutti i tipi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford, vediamo il tuo cuore
quanto ha sofferto. Non ti
spaventare, l'uso della droga non gli ha fatto bene. Ma possiamo sempre
rimediare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sento il sangue non arrivare al
cervello e impallidisco.E’
il panico totale e non riesco a
nasconderlo. Greg, mi prende le mani che non smettono di tremare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tranquillo, Sherrinford, te l'ho
detto che c'è rimedio a
tutto. Ora hai un padre che ti sarà vicino."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non ci conosciamo dottore, non so
come reagirà a questo."
Continuo a torturarmi le mani. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha protetto suo fratello che si
"faceva" più di
te, pensi si tirerà indietro? No, ragazzo non te lo
toglierai più di torno,
anche se magari non lo sai, o non lo vedrai."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi sdraio e faccio l'Ecg come mi
dice, ma vedo la sua faccia
seria. Il tracciato
farà schifo da come
lo studia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vestiti Sherrinford parliamo con
tuo padre. Nel mio
studio."  </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Un cuore malandato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  

</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi tremano le gambe, cerco di
rivestirmi. Mi aggiusto la camicia e
mi infilo la maglia mezza storta. Mi perdo a guardare
l’ambulatorio, freddo e
incolore. Poi entro nello studio lussuoso di Greg.La prima cosa che faccio è scrutare il volto
di Holmes. Lui è impassibile come sempre.
L’ombrello appoggiato sulla poltrona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non si gira nemmeno, mi siedo e mi
rassegno, ne ho fatte di cose
sbagliate, non è il momento di pentirsi. Tengo le mani in
tasca per non fargli
vedere che tremo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma sono pallido, perché
quando Greg torna mi chiede se sto bene.
Mi riempie un bicchiere d'acqua e me lo porge. Solo allora mio padre si
gira,
mi osserva, lo vedo aggrottare la fronte e stringere la mascella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non voglio nascondervi nulla."Il dottore rivolge a
Holmes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mycroft tuo figlio non ha avuto
una vita tranquilla e
agiata. E lo si vede dal suo corpo pieno di maltrattamenti e lividi.
Quello che
lui ha fatto in seguito è dovuto alla mancanza di
riferimenti e di un affetto
stabile. Bere eccessivamente, il fumo e per ultima la droga hanno
minato il suo
corpo, ma soprattutto hanno compromesso il suo cuore. Il tracciato del
Ecg non
è soddisfacente, e non è rassicurante."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi guarda e cerca di essere gentile."Sherrinford ti ho detto
che si può
recuperare, e te lo confermo, anzi mi impegno ad aiutarti
concretamente."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono incapace di parlare, sposto lo
sguardo su mio padre, che non
dimostra alcuna emozione. Freddo e distaccato.Mi strigo le ginocchia con le mani, dolorosamente.Se
cerco da lui un sostegno, questo è decisamente zero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come possiamo aiutarlo, Greg?"Holmes sembra
aver riacquistato la parola.
Impugna il suo ombrello talmente forte che vedo le sue nocchie
diventare
bianche. Parla come se io non fossi presente. E mi
infastidisce parecchio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ho preparato una cura, Mycroft,
che spero Sherrinford si
impegnerà a fare scrupolosamente."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si gira e cerca il mio consenso. Ma
io non raccolgo e lo lascio
continuare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene, dovrà seguire
tutte le istruzioni che ho scritto, ma
dovrà essere seguito da un medico e visto che Sherrinford
deve stare in
famiglia ho pensato a Watson. Lui è il più
adatto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holmes acconsente, il suo amico
dottore gli allunga una lettera."Qui c'è scritto tutto. Lo devo
rivedere tra un mese. Assicurati che tuo figlio segua tutta la cura. E
niente
colpi di testa." Si rivolge a me, ma annaspo come se stessi annegando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Li guardo entrambi decidere della
mia vita. Mi sale la rabbia
rosso fuoco in volto e barcollo mentre mi alzo di scatto.
“State parlando di
me, Cristo!Non mi
chiedete nemmeno se
sono d’accordo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inquadro il dottore, il caro amico
di mio padre, pieno di livore.
E alzo la voce tremando."Posso
decidere io quello che voglio fare?  Non me lo avete nemmeno
chiesto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non sei in grado di decidere."
Holmes parla sottile
come una lama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sì che lo sono, padre!
Almeno abbi il buongusto di chiedermi
cosa voglio fare! Ti ho forse dato il mio consenso. Padre?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono nero di rabbia e pieno di
paura. Mi rivolgo al dottore. So
quello che mi risponderà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Voglio sapere quanto mi resta se
continuo la mia vita di
sempre."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sposta
di nuovo lo sguardo
su Holmes. Lui gli fa un cenno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non arriverai a ventitréanni Sherrinford, anche meno se riprendi a "farti" di
coca".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi continua con voce tranquilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Devi fare una vita serena,
ragazzo. Pasti regolari, niente
droga, alcool o fumo. Magari una sigaretta di tanto in tanto. Devi
riposare, ed
esser soprattutto emotivamente stabile. Hai bisogno di essere sereno."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io non ci credo di sentire questa
serie di idiozie! Mi metto a
camminare per la stanza ridendo. Basta guardare che padre mi sono
ritrovato,
privo di emozioni e di affetto. Cristo! Un estraneo spocchioso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holmes lo percepisce e mi guarda
offeso. Lui sente quello che
penso di lui. Allora glielo butto in faccia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ho vissuto fino ad ora come ho
voluto, quindi perché dovrei
cambiare? Per chi lo dovrei fare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mio
padre si alza risoluto,
pieno di collera contenuta."Perché
morirai imbecille! È questo che vuoi Sherrinford? Allora poi
anche
andartene!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mycroft!"Il
dottore lo riprende severo. "Cerca di avere più testa di tuo
figlio! Vuole
essere sicuro di averti vicino. Per Dio! Vuole il tuo sostegno, Holmes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mio padre accusa il colpo. Rimane
immobile. Poi china il capo, si
lascia andare nella poltrona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scusami Greg, e anche tu ragazzo."
Poi mi guarda, con
un mezzo sorriso."Farò
quello che desideri Sherrinford. Anche
se non lo approverò." Io
sono già abbastanza scosso, e vedere Holmes
rassegnato mi disturba. Così sento di dovergli parlare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Voglio del tempo per pensare,
Dottore posso restare con mio
padre? Solo per poco."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg non cerca il permesso da
Holmes ed esce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft afferra
l’ombrello fra le mani e lo rigira senza sosta,
aspetta che dica qualcosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Padre, io non so se voglio
affrontare tutto questo." Sono
senza difese, lo guardo in volto, cerco qualcosa che stenta ad arrivare."Potrebbe non
funzionare, e avrei
sprecato il mio tempo. È vero che non ho una grande vita, ma
passarla in
clinica, non mi pare ben fatto. Mi dispiace di deluderti e soprattutto
di darti
tanti problemi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cerco di capire cosa devo e cosa
posso fare, ora che ho quasi una
famiglia. Mi sembra una beffa del destino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui tace smette di girare il manico
del amato ombrello. Fa
un lungo sospiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senti ragazzo mio, vorrei
chiederti di provarci. Forse ti
costerà, ma possiamo stare insieme e conoscerci per il tempo
che ci verrà
concesso. Non sei solo tu a rischio. Il mio lavoro a volte è
complicato e
pericoloso."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si alza quasi con fatica, china
leggermente il capo, poi mi prende
per il braccio, ma stavolta è delicato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammi una possibilità
figlio mio. Non sono un grande padre,
non sapevo nemmeno di esserlo.Ma
potrei
imparare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io mi sento vuoto, ho paura. Vorrei
disperatamente piangere, ma
non so se lui me lo concederebbe. Adesso che ho quasi una famiglia, una
casa,
dei parenti da amare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le gambe non mi reggono e mi
ritrovo stretto a lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Piangi figliolo, ne hai tutto il
diritto."Mi
prende la testa, la porta sulla sua
spalla. Sento il suo calore, il suo odore e cedo come uno stupido
bambino, piango
senza ritegno, soffocando i gemiti di anni di dolore. E di abbandono. Lui mi lascia sfogare, mi
parla piano con voce
gentile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ce la farai Sherrinford, ce la
faremo insieme. Avrai tutta
la tua famiglia con te. Ci sarò ragazzo, anche se a volte ti
sembrerò
lontano." Mi tiene stretto da soffocarmi. Dio, ora capisco quanto anche
lui soffra. Lo sento sussultare e ne sono consapevole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aiutami papà. Non
voglio restare solo. Non voglio morire da
solo." Ho un filo di voce, tutta quella che mi è rimasta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui si prende il volto fra le mani
e mi fissa adirato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tu non muori figlio, se farai come
ti dicono, vivrai la tua
vita."Mi
allunga il fazzoletto
ricamato con le sue iniziali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rimettiti in sesto, forza, abbiamo
una battaglia da
affrontare. E un bel pò di persone che devi conoscere." Si
è ripreso,
torna serio, ma mi sorride.  "Ora la preoccupazione
più grande è questa.
Figlio."Mi guarda
ironico, ha una
faccia strana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford, devodirti
che sei un Holmes a tutti gli effetti.
Anthea mi ha comunicato che il tampone è positivo. Sei mio
figlio, nel bene e
nel male ragazzo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui mi guarda divertito, mentre mi
asciugo il volto e ricomincio a
piangere di nuovo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford per Dio! Smettila, non
sai nemmeno che padre
sarò e la famiglia strampalata che ti aspetta. Calmati."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ride, mi dà uno
scappellotto affettuoso. Poi mi fa bere un pò
d’acqua,
si siede vicino a me. Mi tocca il ginocchio e lo stringe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faremo come dice Greg. Watson ti
seguirà e starai con mio
fratello Sherlock per un pò di tempo” Si rattrista
quel tanto che riesco a
percepirlo. “Il mio lavoro non mi permette ti starti sempre
vicino. Ma hai una
famiglia ragazzo. E sai che puoi contarci." </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La cura non è un vantaggio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mio padre ascolta attento tutte le
direttive del suo amico
medico.  Io invece non riesco a concentrarmi, non faccio che
guardare
fuori dalla finestra, perché c’è un
pallido sole invernale che illumina la
stanza.Lascio che
si occupi di tutto Holmes.
Prima di uscire il dottore mi rassicura ancora. Mi vede agitato, mi
dà la mano stringendola
con forza, gli regalo un sorriso tirato ma non ho voglia di dirgli
nulla, poi
mi giro verso mio padre, che con un cenno del capo mi invita a seguirlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert ci aspetta, con
l’auto già pronta, sempre disponibile. Salgo e mi stringo nella
sciarpa di Mycroft. Facciamo
il viaggio in silenzio verso Baker Street. Sento Mycroft parlare con
suo
fratello, mio zio Sherlock. Ma non ascolto e penso a quell’
iniezione fatta
prima di uscire dalla clinica, che sa tanto di infermità
seria. Ne dovrò fare delle altre,
ci penserà Il dottore che vive con mio zio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Improvvisamente,
senza preavviso
perché possa controllarlo, mi prende il panico.Fatico a respirare, comincio ad ansimare. Mio padre smette di parlare
al cellulare,
ferma Albert e mi fa scendere. Mi sono vicini tutti e due.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forza figliolo! Calmati, facciamo
due passi."Lo
guardo mentre si apre il cappotto, prende
la mia mano e la porta sotto il diaframma. “Segui il mio
respiro, segui il mio
ritmo. “Annuisco mezzo soffocato, mentre con la mano sul suo
petto sento il suo
respiro calmo, ritmico, mi concentro e lo seguo. I suoi occhi grigi non
si
staccano un solo secondo dai miei. Sa
che è paura e non centra il mio cuore malandato. Comincio a
stare meglio, si
lascia andare ad un sorriso dolce, ora posso togliere la mano. Si
abbottona il
cappotto, senza distogliere gli occhi. Mi prede sottobraccio e mi fa
camminare,
lentamente un passo dietro l’altro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non pensare a nulla, sgombra la
mente e concentrati su
quello che vedi. Qualsiasi cosa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faccio
come mi dice, cerco
di rilassarmi, mi metto a osservare gli alberi con le foglie
rosse. Le
sterpaglie avvolte dal muschio, qualche nido di uccello migratore.
Poche case
in lontananza avvolte nella foschia. Tutto è così
sereno, così calmo. Le foglie
secche scricchiolano sotto i nostri passi, un suono surreale che ci
accompagna.
Mycroft sorride sornione al mio fianco. Rallenta il passo.  Si
mette a
roteare il suo amato ombrello. Vedo le sue amate scarpe infangate,
penso che
non me lo perdonerà mai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Il mondo è pieno di
cose semplici e belle, ma proprio per
questo non le vediamo." Lo dice convinto, io mi sorprendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Padre, ti ho giudicato una persona
fredda e adesso ti
riscopro poeta."   Rido, mi sento disteso. So che mi
aspettano
giorni difficili, ma ora è tutto troppo bello per
rovinarlo con pensieri
bui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ragazzo, te lo leggevo in faccia
il tuo risentimento, ma ne
avevi ampiamente ragione. Avremo tempo per parlare di tutto e anche di
tua
madre." Lui si adombra appena, ma subito torna quello di
sempre.  Non
ribatto, accetto che lui si prenda il suo
tempo.  Holmes ora mi lascia da solo, così finiamo
per camminare
affiancati, senza fretta. Improvvisamente mette un piede male e
inciampa.
L'ombrello non lo regge, ma sono veloce, lo afferro per il braccio, e
non lo
faccio cadere. Lui si gira, mi guarda divertito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ecco a cosa serve, avere una
persona affianco figliolo. A
sorreggerti quando stai per cadere. La cura non è un
vantaggio, ma è
necessaria." Penso quasi che l'abbia fatto apposta per darmi una
lezione.
Poi lascio la presa delicatamente, vedo che non si
è fatto nulla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sei troppo scaltro per me padre.
Tu mi stai
manipolando." Lo dico certo, con un mezzo sorriso ironico. Holmes
annuisce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so farlo figliolo e molto
bene, ma sicuramente non con
te." Poi vede che mi stringo nella giacca tremando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Torniamo ragazzo, meglio che tu
non prenda ulteriore
freddo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert accende il motore quando ci
vede arrivare. L'auto è calda,
ci avviamo a vedere il resto della famiglia Holmes.  </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Go to Baker Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherrinford, si
è fatto un pò tardi, preferirei pranzare prima di
andare da mio fratello Sherlock, che ne dici?”Mycroft è affondato nel sedile, giocherella col
suo cellulare. Io mi distolgo
dal fissare la strada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va bene padre, sono
affamato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ci
fermiamo in un posto
carino, dove mangiamo seduti in un angolo. Lui e decisamente attento
alla
linea, ordina degli alimenti light, io mangio anche per lui.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherrinford per Dio! Ma
sei incredibile, dove lo metti tutto quel
cibo?” Lui
mi fissa disgustato, ma è contento
del mio appetito, almeno una parte di me funziona bene. Gli sorrido
strizzando
gli occhi e addentando la carne e le patate. Però mi ha
proibito la birra,
almeno per un po'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tra un boccone e l’altro
mi faccio forza, vorrei avere delle
risposte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mycroft,
chi è mia madre?
Pensi di dirmelo? Perché non mi avete tenuto con
voi?”Spezzetto
il pane, lo riduco in briciole,
faccio piccoli cumuli regolari. Aspetto con la testa china. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Credo che sia presto,
per darti delle spiegazioni. Ma credimi tua
madre è stata il mio primo e unico amore. Eravamo troppo
giovani, e questo ci
ha distrutto. Lei era bellissima.”Lo
vedo stringere il tovagliolo con forza, poi lo ripiega mestamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Era padre?Ma è
morta?”Mi
sento stringere il cuore, benché
non l’abbia mai conosciuta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virginia è
morta un mese fa, un male incurabile.Lei ha voluto dirmi la verità, e ho saputo di
te.” Mi guarda preoccupato. Devo essere pallido
perché mi allunga il bicchiere
d’acqua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si chiamava
Virginia?” Ho appena un filo di voce e gli occhi
lucidi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si, figliolo e credi ti
ha voluto bene. Ma ora basta ne
riparleremo più avanti, ora sei troppo fragile.”Si alza deciso, mi
aspetta, allunga la mano,
la predo con forza e mi tirò su. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Andiamo Sherrinford ci
aspettano.”Torna
a serio, indossa la sua maschera da
uomo freddo. Prendo a camminare al suo fianco, stordito, forse era
meglio non
sapere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred, che ha pranzato appartato,
ci aspetta. L’auto è già
pronta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Partiamo per Baker Street che
è praticamente nel centro di Londra,
ma l'auto di Holmes non conosce ostacoli, andrebbe direttamente a
Palazzo Reale
se volesse.Oggi
è come se avessi
vissuto metà della mia vita, ora mi aspetta l'altra
metà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non sono mai stato abituato alla
gente, né tanto meno ad avere
improvvisamente una schiera di parenti. Sono sempre stato solo, ora in
poco
meno di 12 ore ho un padre, conosco il nome di mia madre e ho una
famiglia. E
sono anche malridotto. Sto dando proprio il massimo, in termini di
stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi
prende di nuovo il
panico, mi giro verso mio padre che sta maneggiando tranquillo il
cellulare,
solleva la testa e mi fissa."Sherrinford,
stai tranquillo! Sono brave persone. Su stai calmo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sbuffa
ironicamente, ma io
non mi calmo per niente. Mi metto le mani in tasca per nascondere il
tremore
che è ricominciato. Vorrei scendere, ma Mycroft mi allunga
la mano e mi stringe
il polso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Smettila ragazzo, non ti
torturare, va tutto bene.
Avvicinati, appoggiati a me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io non aspetto altro, mi stringo
vicino a lui. Holmes, nel suo bel
capotto costoso, mi passa il braccio sulle spalle, mi avvolge. E sto
bene, mi
sento sicuro, appoggio la testa sul sedile, socchiudo gli occhi. Cerco
di
riprendere forza per affrontare il resto della giornata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui inizia a parlare lentamente.
"Ho già chiamato mio
fratello, sanno del nostro arrivo e che starai con loro per un po' di
tempo.
Tuo zio Sherlock è un consulente investigativo. Vive insieme
al dottor Watson
che lo aiuta nelle indagini. Loro, dopo vari tentennamenti, sono una
coppia,
spero che questo non ti crei difficoltà.”Mi osserva, ma per me non è un problema e
acconsento. Lui continua.“Bene,
hanno una bambina di nome Rosie che ha
4 anni, figlia di John." Vedo mio padre increspare le labbra preso dai
ricordi. "Era sposato con una brava donna, che è morta in un
disgraziato
incidente. Tuo zio, beh lo devi conoscere. È scombinato come
tutta la famiglia
Holmes." Mio padre ridacchia con naturalezza, mi vede sconcertato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Se proprio devi farti venire un
altro attacco di panico,
allora ti avviso che hai anche dei nonni. Mio padre può
passare, ma mia madre
Violet ecco, sarà più impegnativa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui ritira il braccio dalla mia
spalla, con la mano mi dà un
colpetto affettuoso sulla guancia, scuote la testa e sorride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrà tutto bene
figliolo, ti farai le ossa. Pensa che i
miei genitori cerco di frequentarli poco, ancora adesso."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert ferma l'auto davanti alla
casa dove presumo abiti mio zio,
così mio padre mi spinge fuori senza tanti complimenti.
"Forza
ragazzo!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saluto Albert di malavoglia e
cammino dietro a Holmes, che
ondeggia il suo dannato ombrello come se andasse a una festa. Io sembro
un
condannato a morte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pall Mall era una bella casa, ci
sarei stato bene da solo con lui.
Però devo
curarmi e stare con il dottor
Watson, così sospiro, mi stringo la sciarpa e mi
rassegno.  </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lo zio Sherlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mio padre conosce bene la strada,
mi precede. La porta la apre una
donna anziana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buongiorno Miss Hudson. Le ho
portato un nuovo
inquilino." Si scosta e la signora mi sorride, mi abbraccia piena di
entusiasmo. Non me lo aspetto e sono rigido, sembro scortese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Così tu sei
Sherrinford! Figliolo ti troverai bene qui.
Salite vi aspettano."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salgo una stretta scala interna, mi
ritrovo con mio padre in una stanza
piena di oggetti. Ingombra, di qualsiasi cosa, che però
è pulita. Intravedo un
caminetto con due poltrone. Si alza un uomo magro vestito di nero con
una
candida camicia bianca senza cravatta.Assomiglia
a mio padre, anche
un po' a me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene, quindi tu sei mio nipote
Sherrinford. Sono lieto di
conoscerti." Ha il volto simpatico,
un sorriso aperto,mi
tende la mano,
mentretremo quando
la allungo, ma lui
fa finta di niente e già mi piace il suo modo di fare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mio padre va verso un tipo con i
capelli castani, dentro la
cucina. Deve essere il dottore che si occuperà di me,
perché gli consegna la
lettera del suo amico medico, quello della clinica costosa. Lo
fissò
preoccupato. Spero non sarà il solito tizio saccente e
irritante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tranquillo Sherrinford, il dott.
Watson è una persona
comprensiva, devi avere fiducia." Lo zio sembra leggermi dentro, mi
sorride bonario poi mi trascina sulla poltrona e mi ci spinge dentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lascia che tuo padre parli con
John. E tu rilassati
figliolo. Capisco che ci vedi per la prima volta, ma andrà
tutto bene finchè
non arriverà Rosie." Lui ride vedendo la mia faccia
incredula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosie, la figlia del dottore? Ma
perché?   E' così
vivace? Quanti anni ha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quattro intensi anni figliolo, e
vivace non esiste per
definire Rosie. Lo vedrai." Lui ridacchia e io mi preoccupo un
pò, perché
i bambini mi piacciono, ma molte volte non so come comportarmi. Anche
se
all'istituto ne avevo visti tanti, abbandonati e soli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi giro e guardo mio padre
parlottare con John, vorrei sentire
quello che dicono , ma sembrano complici.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford, per Dio stai sereno!"
Sherlock mi appoggia
una mano sul ginocchio. Ha visto il mio disagio. Tento di nascondere le
mani
tremanti in tasca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ne hai abusato parecchio di quella
roba, vero ragazzo?
Dovevi controllarti, non lasciarti andare. L'ho usata anch'io, ma nel
modo
giusto, ero la disperazione di tuo padre."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mycroft ti controllava? E
perché?" Sono curioso,
Mycroft è un tipo freddo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Diciamo che tuo padre ha una certa
attitudine a protegge la
sua famiglia. Non credo te ne libererai facilmente."Sorride mentre mi stringe il ginocchio, poi
si porta le mani giunte sotto al mento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi sento in
pericolo, in
vicolo cieco. Non mi piace parlare di quanto e di come mi "facevo".
Il guaio è che ho scoperto di aver compromesso il mio cuore.
Un vero colpo di
fortuna, adesso che ho una famiglia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Comunque zio, non credo che ci sia
un modo giusto per
usarla. Io stavo male e mi serviva."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo zio mi fissa strano. Lui
è bravo a capire deduce, a volte lo
faccio anch'io</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Starai bene Sherrinford, se ci
ascolterai ne uscirai. Ora
metti tranquillo. Non voglio sapere altro, me lo dirai tu quando sarai
pronto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annuisco, tolgo le mani dalle
tasche e sorrido debolmente. Intanto
osservo la stanza ingombra di carte e piccolo giochi da bambina. Alcune
bambole
sono finite vicino ad un teschio che fa bella mostra sul camino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford vieni a conoscere il
dott. Watson. E' lui che si
prenderà l'incarico di seguirti."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft mi chiama dalla cucina,
stanno ancora guardando la
lettera.Guardo due
secondi lo zio, che
scuote il capo approvando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi alzo e li raggiungo titubante.
Il compagno di mio zio mi
allunga la mano, sembra gentile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quindi Sherrinford, sei il figlio
di Mycroft e nipote di
Sherlock. Ci voleva un altro Holmes in giro per Londra." John ride
vedendo
la mia faccia scura. Così aggiunge calmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non ti farò nulla
giovane Holmes, non avrai paura di me?
Sono un medico, ma soprattutto un amico."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche mio padre sorride, poi ripone
la lettera su tavolo."Fa
quello che ti dice Watson, figliolo
e presto starai meglio." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il dottore mi prende per il braccio
e mi fa sedere al tavolo della
cucina. Mi legge la lettera, mi dice quello che dovrò fare.
Ascolto, mentre guardo
mio padre allontanarsi e sedersi
dal
fratello. John Watson se ne accorge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non ci conosciamo ragazzo, ma devi
solo avere fiducia. Tu fa
quello che ti dico e andremo d'accordo. Non sgarrare Sherrinford, hai
tirato la
corda fino al limite." Abbasso la testa, non so cosa dire e cerco con
gli
occhi mio padre.Lui
mi prede la mano. "Non
pretendere troppo da Mycroft, non è
mai stato una persona piena di slanci di affetto. Ma è leale
e ti seguirà da
oggi e per sempre. Come ha sempre fatto con suo fratello. Ha un modo
tutto suo
di voler bene. Che non ammetterà mai."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo capisco, l'ho già
percepito, guardo dritto negli occhi John,
non posso chiedere altro per adesso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene figliolo, per la tua cura ci
penserò io. Tu prendi le
medicine che devi. Tre volte al giorno delle compresse prima di
mangiare. E una
iniezione un po' più impegnativa una volta la settimana. Se
ti fanno stare male
devi dirmelo. Qualsiasi cosa ti succeda devi parlarne."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io sono già teso, nascondo
le mani che tremano di nuovo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vedo che ti spaventi parecchio
Sherrinford, ti fai prendere
dall'ansia. Vedremo di mitigare i tuoi attacchi di panico."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non vado in panico, sono solo
nervoso!" Gli rispondo
irritato, non voglio che mi prendano per un debole ragazzino stupido.<span>Qui</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bene, allora devi cercare di stare
sereno. Vado a prendere
mia figlia a scuola. Dovrai convivere con Rosie
non ti risparmierà nulla Sherrinford.
Preparati."Ride e
mi dà una pacca
sulla spalla. Io lo guardo torvo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John si alza e mi lascia
lì con la testa confusa. Mi alzo emetto la lettera sopra alla credenza. C'è di
tutto in quella casa. Dio, sembra la casa di mio padre a Pall Mall.
Dove regna
l'ordine assoluto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giro un po' per la stanza, con le
mani in tasca, ho una gran
voglia di andarmene, non riesco a prendere le misure a questa nuova
situazione.
Ero sempre solo, ora tutta quella confusione mi turba. Ho quasi voglia
di
"farmi". Ma mi ucciderebbe, devo calmarmi. Così gironzolo
senza meta..
Raccolgo dei libri di favole da terra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John
mi passa davanti ed
esce salutando tutti.Io
non so cosa
fare. Poi mi avvicino ai due nuovi parenti. Che mi intimano di fare
qualcosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford libera quella poltrona
piena di libri e mettila
qua." La vedo è in un angolo, la svuoto e la trascino vicino
a loro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fratellino ora sono tre le
poltrone, come gli Holmes di
questa casa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E’ anche di Watson, non
scordartelo che fa parte della
famiglia." Mio padre abbozza un mezzo sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono sorpreso, si stuzzicano. Non
capisco sono fratelli, lo trovo
un comportamento bizzarro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Li osservo, mio padre che tormenta
l’ombrello eSherlock sprofondato nella
poltrona con le
mani giunte sotto il mento. Mi stringo le spalle,temo di essere capitato in una famiglia
difficile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherrinford non farti troppe
domande per adesso, non fare
quella faccia sconvolta. Capirai col tempo, sappi che ora il nostro
rapporto è
molto migliorato." Mio padre ha parlato in modo glaciale, ma Sherlock
si
gira e mi fissa divertito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Io balbetto."Mi
immagino come poteva essere prima. " Lo dico serio, ma poi mi rassereno
vedendo mio padre ridere."
Ti deve
sembrare tutto così strano figliolo, non stupirei se volessi
andartene a gambe
levate."Smette di
accanirsi
sull’impugnatura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono perplesso, però
accetto la nuova situazione, meglio che essere soli e al freddo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"></p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Ed
eccola Rosie, entra allacciata al padre, ma se ne separa
subito appena entrata nella stanza. Sembra un tornado corre a cercare i
suoi libri
che ho messo sul tavolo.Spinge
la sedia
e si arrampica prima che il padre possa fermarla, rapida se ne
impossessa. Non
riesco a trattenere un sorriso visto l’esuberanza di Rosie e
l’inadeguatezza di
John che gli arranca dietro. Cerca di calmarla per farle fare la
merenda. Ma è
una missione impossibile, deve allungarle dei biscotti e del latte,
quasi
inseguendola. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Rosie
è un fiume in piena parla in continuazione e John non
riesce a farla smettere, così rapida come è
entrata, vola verso di noi facendo
briciole ovunque. Si blocca, ora mi ha visto e mi fissa seria.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Sei
tu, mio cugino Sherrinford?” Lo dice con la bocca
piena, masticando veloce. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Tecnicamente.”Rido
mentre si avvicina e vuole salire in braccio. Ha dei ricci biondi
lunghi e gli
occhi chiari vivaci e pronti. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Rosie,
ma lascialo respirare, almeno saluta gli zii.” John
cerca di allontanarla da me. La trascina dagli Holmes.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Ciao,
zio Sherlock, ciao zio Myc.”Ma non si gira nemmeno perché il suo
interesse è tutto rivolto a me. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Mi
rassegno e fermo con la mano il dott. Watson, che scuote
la testa rassegnato. la
aiuto ad
arrampicarsiin braccio. Rosie
è delicata e leggera, mi fa
provare una sensazione strana che non comprendo ma mi rimescola dentro.
Ma un
colpo di tosse mi tradisce. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Stai
bene figliolo?”Mycroft mi osserva preoccupato, conosce bene
l’esuberanza della nipote.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Si,
padre va tutto bene.” Non voglio che Rosie si allontani
da me, lei si appoggia con l’orecchio sul mio petto, mi
prende alla sprovvista
e vacillo benché sia seduto.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“È
qui che sei ammalato?” Ha il faccino serio, le labbra
socchiuse. E mi punta il ditino al centro del petto.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Rosie!
“La sgridano tutti e tre. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Solo
un poco, Rosie. Ma starò bene.” La guardo fingendo
un’allegria che non ho. Recupero
in
fretta e le sorrido calmo, è una tempesta di emozioni.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Papà
ti guarirà. Lui è bravo.” Prendo un
respiro lento,
mentre la strigo in braccio, lei è la sincerità
in persona, senza fronzoli,
qualcosa che accetti o rifiuti.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Mi
stampa improvvisamente un bacio pieno di briciole sulla
guancia.Io
capitolo, arrossisco come
uno scolaretto, so di appartenere a Rosie adesso e per sempre. La
lasciano fare
vedono che sono tranquillo, e pensano che sia un bene distrarmi con lei.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Così
come ha cominciato, esuberante e incontrollabile, si
appoggia a me e comincia a sfogliare i suoi libri. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Devo
stare attento a tenerla stretta perché si muove
così
tanto!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Tutto quello che
c’è
intorno a noi scompare, nella stanza ci siamo solo io e lei, mi sento
bene come
non provavo da tempo, mi guardo le mani che non tremano più.
Non mi accorgo
nemmeno dei fratelli Holmes che si sono portati in cucina, da Watson.<span></span></p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Rosie vuole che legga,
così comincio, lei si appoggia a me, mi stropiccia la maglia
con le piccole
dita mentre ascolta assorta.Ho
le mani
sudate, non sono mai contato per nessuno ed ora
c’è lei. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sa
di buono Rosie di biscotti e latte, di amore e di
semplicità.Non
sa quanto è amata, a
parte la perdita dolorosa della madre. Così mi lascio
andare, Rosie è la prima
cosa buona che mi capita da sempre.Nulla che valga di più.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Intravedo
la mia famiglia, i fratelli Holmes davanti al
camino che si infastidiscono e Watson con la sig. Hudson che si lamenta
in
cucina del disordine.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Realizzo
che ho una famiglia, difficile, complessa, ma c’è.
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Rosie
si addormenta e quasi cedo anch’io. Watson
ci vede si avvicina, la prende.“Sherrinford
riposa. Dormi un po' anche
tu.”Porta
Rosie nella sua cameretta,
torna e mi mette una coperta addosso.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Non vorrei, ma sono
stanco, mi sistemo borbottando: “Solo pochi minuti.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Poi non mi ricordo
nulla, solo rumori soffusi.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prima di cena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">

</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Mi
scuotono e mi sveglio intontito. C’è John vicino a
me.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Sherrinford
è quasi ora di cena. Che dici ti svegli?”Mi ricordo di Rosie, la
vedo seduta che
gioca, ma ogni tanto mi sbircia, come se mi aspettasse. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Mi
alzo sistemo la poltrona, Sherlock e mio padre non ci
sono, guardo interrogativo John. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Sono
usciti, tranquillo ceniamo tutti insieme. Mi dai una
mano?”Lo
raggiungo e metto mano alla
mia poca esperienza in cucina.Apparecchio la tavola, stendola
tovaglia fiorata, metto i posti assegnati ora c’è
anche il mio. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">John
mi guarda premuroso. Vede la figlia che freme, mentre
finge di giocare, è seduta sul tappeto piena di giocattoli e
con i suoi amati
libri. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Come
stai Sherrinford? È stata pesante la giornata.”Mi si avvicina
studiandomi, io lo
tranquillizzo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Sto
bene dottore, anche grazie a Rosie.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Che
ti aspetta impaziente.”Aggiunge divertito.“Vuoi un
consiglio giovane Holmes? Cerca di non farti travolgere da mia
figlia.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Lo
so che ha ragione, ma lei è troppo impaziente. Finisco di
aiutarlo e poi con un gesto di intesa, vado da Rosie.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Sherrinford,
papà ha detto che dovevo lasciarti
dormire!”Rosie
increspa le labbra,
scuote la testolina imbronciata.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Io
mi siedo per terra con lei, cerco di convincerla.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Rosie,
sono un po' malandato e devo guarire. Il tuo papà ha
ragione, ma quando ho tempo starò con te.
Promesso.”Rosie
si rassicura, mi abbraccia e mi mette
in mano i suoi giocattoli, gli occhi le luccicano.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Non
mi accorgo nemmeno del tempo che passa, Rosie parla e
parla, mi riempie di domande. Tanto che John a volte deve richiamarla.Io un po' le rispondo e un
po' glisso.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Vedo
tornare mio padre e Sherlock, che parlottano, che si
provocano, ma in modo bonario. Parlano di lavoro per quel poco che
capisco. Lo
zio si avvicina e cerca di prendere il braccio la piccola.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Rosie
oramai ti ha adottato, Sherrinford.”Lei sgambetta, vuole scendere, così corre da
suo padre e poi da Mycroft. Li afferra per le maniche e li porta vicino
a me.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Papà,
zio Myc, quando sarò grande posso sposare
Sherrinford?”Ha
il faccino serio, e gli
occhi grandi che fissano entrambi.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Io
tossisco imbarazzato, trattengo a stento il libro delle
fate che vuole cadermi dalle mani.Sherlock scuote la testa, si gira per nascondere che ride,
Mycroft e
John sono muti.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Rosie,
sarò troppo vecchio per te.”Tento di darle una spiegazione, la prendo, la
giro verso di me. “Piccola, comunque ci sarò
sempre. Rosie sarò il tuo cugino
prediletto.”Rosie
mi abbraccia, devo
piantare i piedi per reggermi, poi mi guarda seria.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Non
morirai come la mamma vero? Me lo prometti?”Rosie mi spiazza, trattengo il respiro,
comincio a sudare, non so cosa rispondere e dubito, ho paura di
deluderla. Poi
balbetto innervosito.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Farò
di tutto Rosie, per stare con te. Tu però non mi
lasciare.”Le
ultime due parole mi
escono flebili.Mio
padre interviene, fa
un cenno con il capo a John, vede che sono in affanno. Mentre
distraggono
Rosie, mi spinge via, finisco in camera cercando aria che non trovo.
Ennesima
crisi di panico. Dio sono un vero disastro!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Mi siedo sul letto
ansimando.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Mycroft è al mio
fianco, mi massaggia la schiena, mi dice di calmarmi, mi fa respirare
lentamente. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Forza
figliolo, superiamo anche questa, d’accordo?”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Annuisco senza
parlare, mi prendo la testa fra le mani. Ho voglia di piangere, ho
voglia di
scappare, mi sento un peso, un terribile peso anche per una bambina di
pochi
anni a cui non posso promettere nulla. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La
mia mente si chiude, reagisco malamente, mi alzo di
scatto, evito Sherlock sulla porta della stanza.Scorgo Rosie con il padre, è girata, non mi
vede.Prendo
velocemente la giacca
appesa, mentre mio zio tenta di fermarmi. La mano mi afferra, ma lo
schivo con
rabbia e volo giù dalle scale. Sono rapidamente in strada.
È buio e c’è
traffico. La reazione al freddo mi fa sussultare. Barcolloe devo riprendermi, ma poi
scappo, me ne vado
via.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Adesso
basta! Non sono portato per fare il bravo ragazzo.
Voglio tornare alla mia camera fredda dall’altra parte di
Londra. Non mi giro,
cammino rapido, e non mi importa se sto male, perché
è una mia scelta, l’ho
voluto io. </p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ritorno a Baker street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Prendo
una via laterale e mi infilo nell’autobus, sto
attento a non farmi seguire o forse gli Holmes non ci hanno nemmeno
provato.
Dopo aver guardato dal finestrino mezza città, sono a casa.</p><p class="MsoNormal">La porta è sempre
aperta, entro e crollo su letto rimasto sfatto. Sono talmente stanco
che non mi
spoglio nemmeno, sento un dolore sordo al petto, ma sono tranquillo,
accetto
quello che deve venire.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Mi addormento,
spossato.Non sento
né la fame, né il desiderio
di vivere. Forse piango, ma in realtà non me ne rendo conto.</p><p class="MsoNormal">La
mattina che viene, fa filtrare una luce pallida dalle
imposte socchiuse, mi risveglio nel mio vecchio letto.Sono coperto da una spessa coperta, ho
addosso un pigiama e sono bagnato di sudore rappreso. Ma sento
ugualmente
calore. Fatico a mettere a fuoco, gli occhi sono offuscati. Stringo il
bordo
della coperta e cerco lo spazio per vedere attorno.Nella poltrona affianco, c’è una
figura
abbandonata al sonno.Mycroft
Holmes,
mio padre, è lì vicino, ne avverto il respiro
calmo. Sposto lo sguardo sulcomodino ingombro di medicine. Non mi ha
lasciato solo nonostante la stupidaggine che ho fatto.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Padre…
Mycroft.” Lo chiamo sussurrando. Si tira su rapido.
Mi guarda preoccupato e mi appoggia la mano fresca sulla fronte.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Bentornato
figliolo. Hai avuto la febbre. Mi concederai di
dirti che sei stato impulsivo.” Aggrotta la fronte ma sembra
rilassato. Il suo
“amato” completo tre pezzi è sgualcito.
Il suo “amato” ombrello appoggiato alla
parete, dimenticato. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Padre,
mi dispiace. Io non sono così forte come vuoi
credere.”Ho
voglia di sentirlo vicino,
di stringermi a lui. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Come
mi hai trovato?” lo guardo curioso, ma forse la
risposta è scontata. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Avanti
Sherrinford dove potevi venire se non qui!”Ha ragione lui sa tutto di tutti, ha il
controllo di Londra.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Mi
si annebbia la vista e crollo di nuovo. Ma mi solleva piano,
mi tiene stretto, mi massaggia il torace, mi fa respirare, con un ritmo
normale. Non è da lui, il British Government è
cambiato, fa il padre
preoccupato.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sherrinford,
dobbiamo tornare a Baker Street. Devi stare
con noi. E hai bisogno di John.” Me lo sussurra piano, ma
deciso.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Scuoto
la testa, non ho forze sufficienti per tornare a
Baker Street. “Padre, come faccio?” </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ti
aiutiamo noi, basta colpi di testa ragazzo mio. Lo so
che eri sotto pressione e abbiamo sbagliato.Ora torni con noi.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Annuisco,
e mi lascio andare, sono troppo sfinito, che
facciano pure.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Mio padre chiama al
cellulare e dopo poco arrivano due uomini che mi vestono con
delicatezza, mi rassicurano
e mi aiutano ad uscire. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Mycroft è sempre
presente, indossa il suo cappotto scuro afferra l’ombrello ed
esce con noi. Mi
mettono nell’auto scura di Alfred, ma la mia testa
è altrove mi agito, mi sento
un oggetto sbattuto di qua e di là. Sono impaurito, sudo di
nuovo.Mi metto a
protestare, grido, non so nemmeno
quello che dico. Poi piango, e non riescono a calmarmi. Caccio in malo
modo mio
padre, che si è avvicinato per rassicurarmi.Ma lui non si arrende, mi prende e mi stringe talmente
forte che urlo
dolente.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Quel
poco che riesco a calmarmi lo sento vicino, si sussurra
qualcosa.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ti
voglio bene Sherrinford, non mollare adesso. Mi
spezzeresti il cuore.”Non
so se ho
capito bene. Mycroft Holmes che mi dice che mi vuole bene, incredibile!Sento il mio cuore perdere
i battiti, cedere
e mi aggrappo a lui. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Padre,
aiutami.”e
l’ultima frase che dico, tutto diventa buio.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>